Since Hello
by lia-finn
Summary: A lonely woman´s need becomes the catalyst for feelings too long held back. Nick and Sara.


Title: Since Hello Author: Lia E-Mail Address: fairyland15@hotmail.com Rating: R Classification: Romance Nick/Sara Grissom/Catherine Spoilers: None Summary: A lonely woman´s need becomes the catalyst for feelings too long held back. Disclaimers: Not mine. Belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer, and Anthony Zuiker and CBS. No infringement is intended, no money is being made with this. Author´s Note: Again I thank Pat for beta. And keeping me up-dated with several shows. Love you lots. And thanks to all who sent me feedback from my last fic. That´s much appreciated. Enjoy the story!  
  
-----------  
  
First rays of the morning sun danced gently upon her face, waking her up. She lay on her side, feeling strong arms around her waist, their naked bodies tangled together under the sheet. For a silent moment she lay still, letting her fingers run softly along his arm. She felt him waking, his warm breathing against her naked skin sending shivers through her body. Carefully she moved his arm and sat up.  
  
"Where are you going?" His voice was sleepy.  
  
"We´re late from work."  
  
"We have some time." He reached for her, the gentle touch of his hand on her bare back made her close her eyes and pull away. "Sara." He sighed frustrated. "Don´t do this."  
  
"I´m not doing anything."  
  
"You called me, remember. I came and... Sara, please, don´t end this before it has even started."  
  
"I´ll see you at work." She whispered with a sad voice.  
  
He stared the closed door before lying back against the pillows and closing his eyes. For a moment he listened the running shower before the chirp of his beeper made him groan and reach for his pants. Only minutes later he closed the front door after him and headed for his car.  
  
In the bathroom, Sara Sidle stood under steaming shower and let the silent tears mix with the hot water.  
  
-----------  
  
"Double homicide. Catherine, Warrick, don´t forget your raincoats." Gil Grissom walked into the break room. "Nick, Sara, the paperwork of the Jefferson´s case on my desk in an hour."  
  
Sara placed her coffee cup on the counter and left the room without a word. Grissom looked after her for a moment before turned to look at Nick.  
  
"What´s wrong with her?" He asked gently.  
  
"How should I know?" The younger man replied.  
  
"Jefferson´s case." Grissom reminded. "One hour."  
  
She sat silently behind the computer, staring at the empty form on the screen. The screensaver switched on, bringing her back from the thoughts. Her hand moved the mouse, the form appearing back in front of her. She closed her eyes, the memory of his hands on her skin making her shiver. She allowed herself to return to the early hours of the morning, almost feeling his lips caressing her body. His soft sighs, gentle movements, worried eyes as he had seen the tears in her eyes.  
  
Scared and confused she had pushed him away when she had most needed him. She had seen the hurt in his eyes, silent whispers of apology leaving her lips as she had leaned against the closed door, listening him getting dress and leaving the apartment.  
  
The rain hit fiercely against the windows, thunder roaring down from the dark sky. Nick sat alone in the silent break room, a laptop open on the table behind him. He couldn´t concentrate, his mind wandering back in her apartment where he had left only hours before.  
  
She had called him, softly, almost shyly asking him to stop by.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, you called..." He stood behind her door, smiling softly at her, hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
He followed her into the dark living room, candles creating dancing shadows on the walls, soft music playing on the background.  
  
"You want wine?" She asked raising her glass on her lips.  
  
"No. Are you expecting someone?"  
  
She placed her glass on the table and walked to him. "You." Her whisper was soft as she leaned to him, gently touching his lips with hers. The first kiss was tender, almost as testing, and the sweet flavour of the wine on her lips she sighed with pleasure as he took the control of the kiss.  
  
"Sara." He whispered as she pulled away.  
  
"Shh..." She said softly into his ear. "Don´t talk. Just love me."  
  
Her lips travelled down on his throat, kissing the smooth skin under his chin before their lips met again, the kiss deep, passionate, hungry.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Are you sure?" He pulled away slightly, capturing her hands with his.  
  
"Love me, Nicholas." Her whisper was soft, asking, almost too quiet for him to hear.  
  
He lifted her into his arms, kissing her as he walked into a bedroom and laid her down on the soft bed. Button by button he slowly opened her shirt, fingers caressing the exposed skin. She reached to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor behind them. He undressed her, placing soft kisses on her stomach, running his hand along her silky thigh.  
  
Her eyes fell close as he touched her, a soft sigh escaping her slightly parted lips. He lay next to her, the pale moonlight coming from the open window dancing on their naked bodies. A small cry of objection left her lips as he pulled his hand away, and he leaned down to her, kissing her softly.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. There were no words, only soft whispers, moans and sighs of pleasure. Her body arched, her nails leaving marks on his back as he entered her. Her breathing came faster, and finally, as the waves of pleasure washed over them, he heard her whisper.  
  
"Nick." The one word telling him everything, her need, her desperation, sadness and love.  
  
A lonely tear fell down on her cheek, and she turned her head away, ashamed, exhausted.  
  
"What´s wrong?" He asked gently, his hands touching her face, wiping away the tear.  
  
"I´m tired." She said quietly, turning her eyes to look pass him, staring into the darkness, unable to meet his worried, caring eyes.  
  
She pushed him away gently, rolling on her side on the other side of the bed. The night was warm but she felt cold without him. Silently he moved closer to her, pulling her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. For a long moment he lay still behind her, awake and worried.  
  
***  
  
"Nick?" A voice from the door brought him back to present, forcing him to shake off the memory of her from his mind.  
  
He stood up and turned to Grissom, rubbing his tired eyes. "I´m not done yet."  
  
Grissom glanced at the empty screen, a worry flashing in his eyes. "I can see that." He was silent for a long moment before spoke again. "What´s wrong with you and Sara?"  
  
Nick´s head snapped up, and he glared at the older man. "I don´t know what you´re talking about."  
  
"I think you do." Grissom said softly. "Whatever it is, fix it."  
  
-----------  
  
Catherine Willows walked into the office, wet strands of hair falling down on her face. "I swear you did this in purpose." She laughed softly at Grissom. "The weather is awful."  
  
He walked to her, carefully glancing around before capturing her face between his hands, gently pushing the wet hair away from her face. "Well, I have always wanted to see you in a wet shirt." He murmured softly in her ear.  
  
"You´ve seen me in a wet shirt, you´ve seen me without a shirt." She whispered before their lips met, the kiss gentle and passionate the same time.  
  
"I know." He grinned as they pulled apart. "Can I take you and Lindsey out for a breakfast?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Give me five minutes."  
  
Nick sat in the locker room, hair still wet after shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist. He shook his head smiling at Greg and Warrick, ignoring their questions about his social life.  
  
"Man, you need a woman." Warrick pulled his shirt on. "I can fix you together with one of my friends."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"What about Sara?" Greg asked tying his shoelaces.  
  
"She has better taste." Warrick teased. "No offence."  
  
"Not taken."  
  
"She´s hot though." Greg smiled.  
  
"She´s extremely hot." Warrick nodded. "But I´ll be damned if I let her ever date you."  
  
"Let her?"  
  
"Warrick has a big brother complex over her." Nick said quietly as he pulled his pants on.  
  
"Catherine´s hot."  
  
"Cath´s taken." Nick smiled at the younger man. "Grissom would probably kill you and make it look like a suicide and get away with it."  
  
"Catherine and Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah, they think we don´t know." Warrick grinned.  
  
The opening door interrupted the soft laughing. Sara walked in the room, the smile disappearing from her lips as she saw Nick standing in the room his upper body bare. She forced back the thoughts of him in her bed, his strong arms around her, pulling her closer, gentle hands caressing her body.  
  
"Any of your friends interested in Nick." Warrick asked forcing her abandon her thoughts. "This man needs a woman."  
  
Without looking at the chuckling men she grabbed her jacket and slammed the door of her locker closed. Nick glanced at her softly before looking back at Warrick and Greg.  
  
"Cut it out."  
  
She left the room without a word, almost bumping against Catherine on her way out. For a moment she stared after her before walking in the locker room.  
  
"Guys, what did you do now?"  
  
"I´ll go." Nick pulled his shirt on before hurrying after her.  
  
He reached her from the hallway, gently grabbing her arm, forcing her to face him. "What´s wrong?" His voice was soft, eyes filled with worry. "Tell me."  
  
"Sleeping with me once doesn´t give you the right to---" She started quietly, eyes flashing with anger, fear and desperation.  
  
"What the hell." He interrupted her. "Sara, I care about you. I´m worried."  
  
"Don´t." She pulled her arm free. "I´m fine."  
  
He moved in front of her, closing her way. "Don´t run away from me." He asked softly.  
  
She closed her eyes, cursing the escaping tears. His hand touched her cheek, sending shivers run through her body. The touch of his lips came by surprise, but she didn´t move away. A soft sight escaped her lips as he finally pulled back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close against him. She rested her head against his shoulder, inhaling deeply his familiar scent. He run his hand up and down on her back, feeling her tremble in his arms.  
  
"What´s wrong?" He asked again, kissing her forehead softly.  
  
"I´m fine." She tried once more.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
For a long silent moment she stayed quiet, feeling the steady beats of his heart under her palm as her hand rested on his chest. His fingers smoothed her back, his lips dropping soft kisses on the top of her head.  
  
"I felt so alone that night. The night I called you." She whispered. "Night after night I face death and violence, sadness and horror. I just felt so alone."  
  
"You´re not alone, Sara."  
  
"I was then, and I just wanted you to hold me, love me even for a night."  
  
He captured her face between his hands, kissing her lips softly. "I love you. I have loved you since the first day."  
  
"I thought... You never..."  
  
"Neither did you." A gentle smile played on his lips, before his face turned to serious, his blue eyes soft and honest. "You deserve so much. Much more than I can give."  
  
"I only want you." She whispered. "Can I have you?"  
  
"Sara, you´ve had me since the first day. Since hello." He said before leaning down to kiss her again.  
  
The End 


End file.
